2017–18 United Arab Emirates Tri-Nation Series
won the series |player of series= |team1= |team2= |team3= |captain1= William Porterfield |captain2= Kyle Coetzer |captain3= Rohan Mustafa |runs1= Andrew Balbirnie (216) |runs2= Michael Jones (180) |runs3= Rameez Shahzad (258) |wickets1= Kevin O'Brien (8) Barry McCarthy (8) |wickets2= Safyaan Sharif (6) |wickets3= Mohammad Naveed (8) }} The 2017–18 United Arab Emirates Tri-Nation Series was a cricket tournament that took place in January 2018 in the United Arab Emirates. It was a tri-nation series between Ireland, Scotland and the United Arab Emirates, with all the matches played as One Day Internationals (ODIs). The matches were in preparation for the 2018 Cricket World Cup Qualifier, to be held in Zimbabwe in March 2018. Ireland won the series after winning all four of their matches, finishing with a 24-run victory against Scotland. Scotland and the United Arab Emirates won one match each, both finishing with two points, with Scotland finishing in second place on net run rate. Squads Richie Berrington replaced Kyle Coetzer as Scotland's captain for their first two matches, as Coetzer was completing a coaching qualification. Points table ODI series 1st ODI | team2 = | score1 = 222/9 (50 overs) | runs1 = Rameez Shahzad 75 (111) | wickets1 = Boyd Rankin 2/26 (10 overs) | score2 = 226/6 (49.2 overs) | runs2 = Ed Joyce 116* (149) | wickets2 = Mohammad Naveed 2/45 (9 overs) | result = Ireland won by 4 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = ICC Academy 1, Dubai | umpires = Roland Black (Ire) and Nitin Menon (Ind) | motm = Ed Joyce (Ire) | toss = Ireland won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = Ashfaq Ahmed and Mohammad Boota (UAE) both made their ODI debuts. *''Ed Joyce (Ire) scored his 10,000th run in List A cricket. *''Points: Ireland 2, United Arab Emirates 0. }} 2nd ODI | team2 = | score1 = 301/5 (50 overs) | runs1 = William Porterfield 139 (147) | wickets1 = Rohan Mustafa 2/65 (10 overs) | score2 = 234 (48.4 overs) | runs2 = Rameez Shahzad 50 (56) | wickets2 = Kevin O'Brien 4/41 (10 overs) | result = Ireland won by 67 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = ICC Academy 1, Dubai | umpires = Alex Dowdalls (Sco) and Nitin Menon (Ind) | motm = William Porterfield (Ire) | toss = Ireland won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = Andrew Balbirnie (Ire) scored his first century in ODIs. *''Points: Ireland 2, United Arab Emirates 0. }} 3rd ODI | team2 = | score1 = 219 (49.2 overs) | runs1 = Michael Jones 87 (135) | wickets1 = Boyd Rankin 3/49 (10 overs) | score2 = 223/4 (34.5 overs) | runs2 = Andrew Balbirnie 67 (55) | wickets2 = Safyaan Sharif 2/44 (6 overs) Tom Sole 2/44 (6 overs) | result = Ireland won by 6 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = ICC Academy 1, Dubai | umpires = Alex Dowdalls (Sco) and Nitin Menon (Ind) | motm = Andrew Balbirnie (Ire) | toss = Ireland won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = Michael Jones and Tom Sole (Sco) both made their ODI debuts. *''Points: Ireland 2, Scotland 0. }} 4th ODI | team2 = | score1 = 331/6 (50 overs) | runs1 = Paul Stirling 74 (88) | wickets1 = Stuart Whittingham 3/58 (10 overs) | score2 = 307/9 (50 overs) | runs2 = Michael Jones 74 (94) | wickets2 = George Dockrell 2/43 (8 overs) | result = Ireland won by 24 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = ICC Academy 1, Dubai | umpires = Roland Black (Ire) and Nitin Menon (Ind) | motm = Paul Stirling (Ire) | toss = Ireland won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = Scott Cameron (Sco) made his ODI debut. *''The was Ireland's joint-highest total in ODIs. *''Points: Ireland 2, Scotland 0. }} 5th ODI | team2 = | score1 = 249/8 (50 overs) | runs1 = Matthew Cross 107* (110) | wickets1 = Shaiman Anwar 3/61 (10 overs) | score2 = 218 (46.3 overs) | runs2 = Ghulam Shabber 90 (83) | wickets2 = Mark Watt 2/33 (9 overs) | result = Scotland won by 31 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = ICC Academy 1, Dubai | umpires = Alex Dowdalls (Sco) and Nitin Menon (Ind) | motm = Matthew Cross (Sco) | toss = United Arab Emirates won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = Matthew Cross (Sco) scored his first century in ODIs. *''Points: Scotland 2, United Arab Emirates 0. }} 6th ODI | team2 = | score1 = 299/9 (50 overs) | runs1 = Kyle Coetzer 75 (79) | wickets1 = Mohammad Naveed 3/47 (10 overs) | score2 = 300/6 (49.1 overs) | runs2 = Rameez Shahzad 121* (115) | wickets2 = Safyaan Sharif 2/50 (10 overs) | result = United Arab Emirates won by 4 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = ICC Academy 1, Dubai | umpires = Akbar Ali (UAE) and Nitin Menon (Ind) | motm = Rameez Shahzad (UAE) | toss = Scotland won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = Amir Hayat (UAE) made his ODI debut. *''Rameez Shahzad (UAE) scored his first century in ODIs. *''This was the United Arab Emirates's highest successful run chase in ODIs. *''Points: United Arab Emirates 2, Scotland 0. }} External links * Series home at ESPN Cricinfo Category:2018 in Irish cricket Category:2018 in Scottish cricket Category:2018 in Emirati cricket Category:International cricket competitions in 2017–18 Category:Scottish cricket tours abroad Category:Irish cricket tours abroad